Heaven In His Eyes
by del.josandra
Summary: Repost - Kaisoo - Yaoi - Deathchara


"_Tolong, Jongin."_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Jongin—biarkan aku melakukan dua hal yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia."_

_Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Tidak." —tegas._

"_Jongin—"_

"_..."_

"—_biarkan aku tetap hidup di antara kalian. Kau ... Bukankah kau tahu sendiri, kalau aku takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama?"_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu ..."_

"_Maka biarkan aku tetap hidup untuk melihatmu ..._

* * *

><p><strong>SachiMalff Proudly Present<strong>

**-kaisoo-**

_**Heaven In His Eyes**_

disc : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, i'm just own the plots.

warn : manxman, death chara

genre : general, romance

A/N : untuk seseorang yang sedang menunggu di perbatasan antara dunia dan surga, untukmu cinta yang selalu memberi arti betapa indahnya dunia ketika tiada keluhan terucap, untukmu kasih yang telah menerjang kematian, untukmu sayang yang memberikan ruang antara cinta dan kepedulian.

* * *

><p><em>Kemana akan kaubawa langkah ini berlabuh? Tidakkah kau sakit, selalu bermain petak umpet dengan Tuhan, mengelabui rasa, mengacaukan harmoni cinta, membuatku kebas akan rasa sakitnya karena pada ujungnya kautinggalkan? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit, di ulu hatimu, saat pada akhirnya, takdir harus seperti ini?<em>

_Terbiasakah kau dengan keadaan yang tak selalu sejalan dengan harapanmu, sehingga kau memilih untuk pergi—menanti cinta di ujung kehidupan? Atau kau malah terlalu sakit, pada semua penolakan yang terjadi?_

_Sering, aku berpikir, dari sekian ribu triliun manusia di dunia ini—mengapa Tuhan menunjukmu untuk mengubah duniaku dan mengacak konstelasi hidupku?_

_Kenapa harus kau? Yang menjadi pengubah semua rasa yang kemudian berpendar dan menghangat bersama dengan napas kehidupanku?_

_Kemana kau pergi? Di mana tempatmu berlabuh? Nyamankah kau di sana? Rindukah kau denganku? Adakah orang yang menghujatmu? Berhasilkah kau lepas dari jerat yang mengungkungmu erat?_

_Lalu—siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku itu?_

_Hanya ada satu nama yang bisa menjawabnya, yang sosoknya telah terbang, mencuri sepasang sayap yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk menjemputmu dari Surga. Yang namanya akan terkenang dan terukir, terpatri, terbaca huruf demi huruf, yang mampu mengalihkan semua sudut duniaku—_

"—Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya. Di depannya, beberapa mikrofon masih tergeletak diam, mencoba untuk menangkap perkataannya.

Beberapa pencuri berita bersiap dengan kamera dan catatan kecil mereka, menatap Kim Jongin antusias. Kelewat antusias.

Beritanya dipastikan akan masuk sebagai topik utama hampir di semua koran dan majalah—atau tayangan berita gosip di televisi.

Bukan karena sukses penjualan bukunya yang menjadi _Best Seller _dan telah dialihbahasakan kedalam lima bahasa lain—bukan.

Melainkan betapa ironisnya cerita nyata dibalik ditulisnya buku bertajuk _Heaven In His Eyes _milik Kim Jongin. Ironis—

Ironis—karena penulis muda berbakat itu... _gay_.

Jongin membuka mata, menatap semua pencari berita yang menatapnya skeptis. Ia masih tersenyum, walau tahu apa yang ada di benak para manusia di depannya itu.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tawarnya sambil menautkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas meja.

Beberapa tangan terangkat di udara.

Jongin mengangguk sambil mempersilakan seorang perempuan muda yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Apakah yang menjadi sebab Anda menulis novel ini?"

"Karena saya mencintainya. Pertanyaan lain?"

Sembilan tangan terangkat ke udara. Jongin mengangguk pada perempuan di depannya.

"Apakah buku ini terbit hanya sebagai pendongkrak popularitas Anda?"

Jongin tertawa geli. "Saya rasa saya hanya akan mendapatkan cemooh dan hinaan setelah ini, bukannya tawaran mengisi acara di mana-mana."

Hening.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Jongin.

Tak ada tangan-tangan yang terangkat, sebelum seorang lelaki muda di ujung ruangan berdiri tegap.

Mata keduanya beradu pandang.

Jongin amat mengenal lelaki itu. Lelaki tegap dengan senyum konyol yang selalu terpatri lebar, yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya tajam. Seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol—

"Ya?"

Chanyeol berdeham kecil. Maniknya masih beradu pandang dengan mata Jongin. "Apa Anda benar-benar mencintainya?"—pertanyaan retoris.

Jongin tak sanggup bersuara. Sebuah anggukan kecil terjawab sebagai gantinya.

"Lalu berikan saya satu alasan mengapa Anda mencintainya—sehingga novel ini lahir."

Jongin menunduk dalam diam. —membisu.

Beberapa wartawan di depan mereka menoleh heran kepada Chanyeol.

Alasan? "Tak cukup hanya dengan satu alasan."

Chanyeol masih berdiri tegap, menentang keras pandangan heran wartawan lainnya. Pun juga tatapan Jongin untuknya yang mulai sayu.

"Lalu berikan saya beribu-ribu alasan."

Jongin menggenggam tautan jemarinya kuat-kuat. Tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Ia seperti tak punya nyali untuk maju memberanikan diri, menjawab satu pertanyaan simpel yang dihanturkan Chanyeol.

"Aku—"

—aku tidak tahu, rasa itu datang begitu saja.

"—mencintai matanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Mata?"

Jongin tersenyum dalam anggukan tegasnya. "Aku mendambakan mata yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan, pembiasan dari tulus hatinya. Dia menawarkan Surga di tiap tatap lembutnya, ia jelmaan malaikat dalam satu kerjapan matanya. Dia—aku mencintainya hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Aku meletakkan sosok dan namanya di ujung tertinggi hati dan sanubariku. Ia meletakkan namaku dalam satu bilik kosong hatinya. Namaku memang berada di sana, namun bersanding dengan ucap redup sebuah nama raksasa yang ia kubur dalam-dalam bersama diam. Ia selalu menyembunyikannya tanpa satu orangpun tahu—

—kecuali aku."

Chanyeol memicing tajam. "Maksudnya?"

Ini khalayak umum, Jongin tahu hal itu. Semua nada dan ucap kata yang ia lontarkan hari ini akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan publik hari mendatang, ia sadar.

Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Maksudnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya." –bak sabda mutlak yang ia torehkan sendiri, Jongin menjawabnya tegas.

Jongin bangkit berdiri, membungkuk begitu rendah, menunjukkan rasa terimakasih atas kesempatan di mana ia bisa mencurahkan semua maksud tulisannya yang fenomenal.

_Heaven In His Eyes_, bukan sekadar kumpulan kertas tak bermakna.

_Heaven In His Eyes_, tidak hanya rangkaian kata manis penuh sajak dan majas yang ia lukis seenaknya. —_Heaven In His Eyes_, adalah kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kenangan manis yang menyudutkannya pada sebilah pisau beroles racun.

Di atas kata cinta, mereka selalu berujar pengucapan sederhana tentang manisnya takdir memperdaya semua. Bersama _lullaby _indah, mereka terus bertutur kata sayang tanpa tahu makna sebenarnya. —mereka menipu cinta, atas nama cinta, untuk seseorang yang tercinta.

"Jongin," Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Jongin, "kita harus bicara."

Jongin menatap tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya, kemudian berbalik menghadap sang pemuda Park. Sunggingan senyum kecil teretas dari bibirnya.

"Silakan."

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di pojok ruangan, jauh dari hiruk pikuk manusia di sana.

Chanyeol sempat menghela napas pendek ketika mereka telah sama-sama duduk berdampingan.

"Jongin, aku—"

"Kau ingin tahu tentang hal apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, kemudian beralih menatap Jongin tajam. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo?"

Jongin sudah menduga jika pertanyaan ini akan terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lengkung indah bibirnya kembali terukir jelas di wajah.

"Itu hal yang sangat besar." —yang seharusnya kausadari dari dulu.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku."

"Haruskah?"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. "Jongin—kumohon. Aku tahu aku salah karena tak berada di sisi Kyungie di saat-saat terakhirnya. Tapi aku juga sahabatnya, aku berhak ta—"

Jongin tertawa getir—hambar. "Sahabat?" —itukah yang kaurasakan?

Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam. Ia mengamati Jongin yang sedang menatap hampa lalu lalang para manusia yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Tatapan dari netra hitam miliknya membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

Seolah Jongin tahu semuanya. Seolah Jongin punya kartu As Kyungsoo.

Mungkin memang benar, mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin, dan Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. —tapi Chanyeol juga sahabat Kyungsoo.

"Sahabat? Kau memanggilnya begitu?" ulang Jongin penuh dengan penekanan kata.

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal. "Jongin. Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku gagal menjadi sahabat yang ba—"

"Untuk apa aku harus marah padamu?"

Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Apa?"

Perlahan, kepala Jongin ia tolehkan ke samping kanan, di mana Chanyeol duduk memandanginya dalam tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak pernah marah padamu karena hal yang sebenarnya tak pernah kautahu asal muasalnya."

"Apa maksud—"

Jongin mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar diam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba menggapai tas ransel yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Sejurus setelah ia merogoh dalam-dalam tas miliknya, sebuah buku bersampul warna biru menyita pandangan Chanyeol.

_Heaven In His Eyes._

"Bab _'The Real Angel' _halaman seratus sebelas," ujar Jongin seraya menyodorkan buku tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Alis sang pemuda Park menyatu. Namun akhirnya, ia membuka jua buku dari kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Perlahan, halaman demi halaman membuka, memberikan aroma khas buku yang baru keluar dari cetakannya, menyapu hidung Park Chanyeol.

Halaman seratus sebelas.

Dengan subbab judul yang ditulis indah. _The Real Angel_.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa menolak pesonanya, bahkan jika dia saja tak pernah bercela. Dari sekian kemungkinan yang ada—mengapa kisahnya yang harus berjalan pilu? Dan dari sekian triliun manusia di muka bumi—mengapa malaikat sepertinya yang harus berjalan terseok-seok di tengah gemerlap dunia?_

_Aku mencintainya sebagaimana dia mencintai pemuda itu._

_Bagiku, tekad kuatnya untuk berusaha mencintaiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah lebih dari sebuah hal membahagiakan dalam hidupku._

—_Do Kyungsoo tak pernah mencintaiku._

_Tapi dia berjanji untuk berusaha mencintaiku._

_Bagaimana aku bisa menolak perkataannya jika saja hatinya sedang serapuh itu?'_

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Ia terpaku menatap barisan kalimat itu.

Jongin memandangnya tajam. Ia tahu—Chanyeol sudah membaca apa yang ia harapkan terbaca.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu, menatap Jongin bingung. "Apa maksudnya Kyungsoo tak pernah mencintaimu? Apa maksudnya dia mencintai pemuda _itu_? Jongin—terangkan padaku."

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Bab _'0'_ halaman seratus duapuluh satu."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan jemarinya menyusuri halaman di sana.

'_Awal sekaligus akhir._

_Kyungsoo adalah awal perjalanan cintaku—sekaligus tempat di mana semuanya kandas._

_Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat meninggalkannya, jika ia saja memiliki hati seperti emas? Bahkan bidadari yang bertahta di ujung senja tak pantas bersanding dengannya._

_Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna—untuk kutinggalkan._

—_terang saja... Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan seseorang yang teramat kucintai?_

_Walau ia mencintai orang lain._

—_seseorang yang dia sebut sebagai cinta.'_

"Do Kyungsoo mencintaimu."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Ia membelalakkan matanya, menatap kosong lembaran buku yang sedang terbuka.

"Dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Dia hanya _berusaha _membalas perasaanku," jeda, pandangan Jongin berubah sendu, menatap langit-langit ruangan itu kosong, "malaikat itu—terlalu sempurna untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat penolakan saat kunyatakan cinta padanya. Pun terlalu malu untuk sekadar bilang kata cinta padamu."

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo punya satu kartu As yang hanya aku yang tahu." Jongin menoleh memandang Chanyeol lagi. "Ia hanya mencintaimu. Seseorang yang dia sebut sebagai cinta."

Mata mereka berdua beradu pandang.

Chanyeol membatu.

"Tapi... Bagaimana bis—"

"Seorang pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun masuk ruang UGD. Membutuhkan segera donor mata dan tranfusi darah. _Malaikat yang berpura-pura menjadi manusia _itu tahu bagaimana cara balas budi terhadap orangtua angkatnya—atau harus kukatakan, orangtua Baekhyun yang sudah sepuluh tahun mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anak." Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Sepasang mata untuk saudara angkatmu. Bukankah itu adil?" lanjutnya. Dalam pejaman mata, ia mencoba mengumpulkan puing-puing partikel udara yang mengambang disekitarnya, meneguhkan hatinya yang masih terlalu rapuh...

"Kyungsoo berada dalam sisi yang berkontradiksi. Ia membagi hati. Malaikat itu—benar-benar lucu." Jongin tertawa, "ia menganggap bahwa aku benar-benar tertarik padanya karena mata belo itu. Makanya, ia membuat sebuah perjanjian."

Hitam milik Jongin menatap tajam hitam milik Chanyeol, mencoba menembus pertahanan sang pemuda Park.

"Ia membagi cinta. Menyebarkan kasih dan sayangnya selagi ia bisa."

"..."

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir—kenapa Baekhyunmu itu, dengan mudah menerima transplatasi mata? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir—kenapa Kyungsoo menghilang selama tiga bulan setelah operasi kekasihmu berlangsung?

Apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya pada Baekhyun, hingga orang yang kau gadang-gadang sebagai 'sahabat'-mu itu menghilang bak di telan bumi? Kau tak pernah menyadarinya, kan, Chanyeol?"

Larut bersama rintik hujan dan aroma _petrichor _yang menguar di luar ruang itu, airmata Chanyeol tumpah setitik demi setitik.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasakan gelenyar aneh saat kau menatap Baekhyun? Apakah kau tak merasakan kehangatan malaikat di tiap pancaran mata milik Baekhyun? Apakah kau tak pernah sadar jika ada bagian dari tubuh sahabatmu yang tertanam pada diri kekasihmu?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo begitu memujamu. Di matanya, kau adalah segalanya. Di hatinya, kau selalu bertahta. Bukan aku. Buku ini adalah bukti bagaimana dia menyimpan rasanya rapat-rapat darimu. Buku ini—adalah cerminan bahwa ia mencintaimu. Selalu. Bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa kau dan Baekhyun akan bertunangan di Inggris, dia tak pernah berhenti memujamu."

"..."

"Lalu sebulan setelah operasi Baekhyun selesai, dan tepat saat perban matanya dibuka, kau berikrar di depan semua orang bahwa kau akan pergi ke Inggris bersamanya, menyusuri sungai Thames, melihat indahnya London, dan melakukan hal manis lain. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Untukmu. Untuk cintanya yang selalu mencintai kakak angkatnya. Kemudian—sebulan kemudian, sekembalinya kau dari Inggris, Kyungsoo meninggal."

Hanya airmata yang menjadi jawaban bahwa Chanyeol masih mendengarkan dengan saksama. Bulir-bulir airmata yang jatuh dari netra hitam miliknya turun, mengalir bersama kutukan-kutukan penyesalan di dalam hatinya.

"Buku ini—" jeda, Jongin mengangkat novel karangannya tepat di depan muka Chanyeol, "adalah novel yang dikarang olehku dalam waktu dua bulan. Tiap malam, aku selalu membacakan _draft_nya pada Kyungsoo, karena ia tak bisa melihat. Tiap malam, ia akan tersenyum dalam hampa tatap matanya. Lalu sekejap kemudian, ia akan menangis."

"Menangis?"

"Menangis karena ia menyesal, kenapa ia tak diberi kesempatan lebih lama lagi di dunia ini untuk belajar mencintaiku. Baginya, besar cintaku adalah hal mutlak yang harus ia balas. Namun karena kanker sialan itu—"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia tak kuat lagi. Sungguh, ia begitu tak tahan.

Chanyeol melirik ke samping tepat di mana Jongin duduk menunduk dalam pejaman mata. "Kau—begitu mencintainya, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "_I do and always do_."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja ketika ia memberikan matanya pada Baekhyun?"

Jongin menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Apa kau juga ingin Baekhyun buta selamanya?"

Chanyeol diam membatu.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Lagian—itu kehendaknya sendiri. Ia menyerahkan matanya atau tidakpun, Tuhan pasti akan mengambilnya kembali, cepat atau lambat..."

"..."

"Aku tak pernah menyesal atas keputusanku mencintainya, walau dia tak pernah membalas rasaku. Aku akan lebih menyesal bila aku tak pernah mengenal dan tak pernah mencintai orang setulus dia. Bagiku—dia adalah jembatan yang mengantarkanku pada apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Merelakan dan memberikan."

Jongin menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya dengan mata berair.

"Ini—untukmu. Dulu Kyungsoo pernah memintaku untuk memuatkan sebuah catatan kecil di sini. Kukira, ini untukmu."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya ketika Chanyeol menatap bingung pada novel biru itu. Matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal novel tersebut. Dan lamunannya harus terbuyarkan ketika Jongin kembali buka suara.

"Aku harus pergi, ada acara di tempat lain. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Park."

Chanyeol menengadah, menatap punggung Jongin yang kian menjauh.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Bagaimana punggung tegap itu terlihat betapa rapuh dan lelah. Begitu kesakitan dan sendirian. Begitu terpukul dan hancur.

Perlahan, tangannya membuka halaman terakhir novel tersebut.

"_Ketika jiwaku tertanam di raga ini, aku tahu kematian akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Manusia memang akan mati. Aku tak takut pada kematian. Aku hanya takut, apakah akan ada yang mengenangku nanti—jika aku telah mati?_

_Atau aku hanya akan menjadi seonggok kenangan usang?_

_Akankah ada orang yang masih mau menyebut namaku?_

_Aku ingin dicintai, aku ingin mencintai, aku ingin membagi cinta dan kehangatan yang ada, agar mereka mau menerimaku di tengah-tengah mereka. Agar aku bisa menyalurkan detik terakhirku pada mereka yang ada di sisiku._

_Cinta._

_Pemuda itu datang sebagai sebuah kata cinta yang dititipkan Hermes dari atas langit. Ia datang membawakan kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang nyata._

_Senyum lebarnya mampu memesonaku. Mampu mengalihkan sudut bayangku._

_Sebuah kalimat sederhana, sebuah kenyataan yang terlalu lambat kusadari; aku mencintainya._

_Cinta pada sosoknya yang telah memiliki pijar bintang yang lebih terang. Dimiliki oleh aroma harum mawar yang lembut nan cantik._

_Aku sebut dia sebagai cinta. Cinta yang akan terus abadi, akan terus kulihat di kehidupan lain sebagai _aku yang lain_._

_Jika ini kalimat terakhir yang bisa kuucapkan di dunia yang semu ini, aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai semua sudut yang ada di dirinya, dan aku mencintainya sampai aku sendiri lelah mencintai. Mungkin—di kehidupan sana, aku akan berdoa untuknya._

_Agar ia bahagia. Amin._

_Dari seseorang yang berdiri di antara mencintai dan dicintai,_

_Do Kyungsoo"_

Sesaat setelah ia membaca tulisan tersebut, ponsel Chanyeol berdering dalam saku celananya. Dengan enggan ia merogohnya, kemudian membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima.

Dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangis dalam diam. Ia menangis, antara tak tahu harus melakukan apa, kecewa, sedih, terpukul, dan perasaan tak menentu yang lain.

"_Yeol, kau pulang jam berapa? Ibu dan ayah baru saja menawariku untuk pergi ke Venice, melihat bisnis ayah yang baru. Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Maka cepatlah pulang._

_Aku mencintaimu, Yeol!"_

Cinta.

Sebuah kata yang sering ia umbar untuk Baekhyun, namun sekarang menjadi semakin bias di hatinya.

Kyungsoo—

—bukankah Jongin adalah perwujudan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya?

"_I do and always do_."

.

.

.

**end**


End file.
